User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archives Now without backing by solid science! My gosh. "Well, that escalated quickly!" I feel bad for the guy who made the blog because there he was just trying to get a question answered and then that happened. "As a fan of his work, I feel kind of embarassed and frustrated whenever Slimebeast does something like this." I'm a fan of a lot of controversial celebrities, so I've been there. I have a number of Far Side books in a cabinet, and from time to time I'll get some and read through them, or else try to find a certain cartoon. There's also a strip called Close to Home which is like a suburban cousin to The Far Side. "A fad diet or diet cult is a diet that makes promises of weight loss or other health advantages such as longer life without backing by solid science, and in many cases are characterized by highly restrictive or unusual food choices." I just love this sentence. I also love the term "diet cult" because that really is how some of these people act. You know what's really weird? When someone is big into "healthy eating" and chews out others for not eating the same way they do, and then it turns out they're using cocaine or something. Um, what? Yeah, that's ridiculous. Kevin James did a great routine talking about useless weight loss advice. "Have you ever gotten weight loss advice from someone bigger than you? (holds arms out to indicate a very fat person) 'What you gotta do is-' Yeah, not question to your fat rear for starters! Then there are people who say things like, 'You know what you need to do? You need to chew sugarless gum.' Yeah, 'cause my rear got fat from chewing Bazooka Joe. That's where I erred." Raidra (talk) 01:03, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :I found that entry I was thinking of. "The Moravian Brothers, an evangelical Christian sect that originated in fifteenth-century Bohemia, believed in nonviolence and had a great abhorrence of bloodshed. Members of this community, however, were at times unavoidably called on to execute offenders. Their merciful way of doing so was to tickle their victims to death." It doesn't mention how, but I knew it was someone other than the Romans and Chinese who did that too. Raidra (talk) 01:35, October 3, 2017 (UTC) We'll have a "gAY" ol' time! You're exactly right. There are reports of various places that had rates of anorexia and eating disorders increase after American media became widespread there. Back when Fox had an afternoon cartoon block called Fox Kids, they had a public service announcement in which a girl was looking at a model in a magazine picture. This woman showed up and explained she was the model in the picture. The girl didn't believe her, so the model showed her all the things that happened to make her look like the photo (One of which was gluing her ears back because they stuck out a little). She concluded by telling the girl, "That woman in the picture is just an illusion," which caused the girl to be more confident. I'm glad they had a PSA pointing out that magazine photos weren't reality because, like you said, there are a lot of people trying to match that image. Another sad thing is I think there are a lot of doctors to blame too because there are doctors out there who will demonize anyone they perceive as overweight or obese, no matter what their body actually looks like. There's a difference between kindly but firmly talking to a patient about legitimate health concerns and encouraging healthy habits, and then there's being superior and trying to guilt/shame healthy people who don't match some predetermined "magic number" as to what the ideal weight should be. I wonder how many of those doctors so hung up on diet when it comes to others go to all-you-can-eat buffets, steakhouses, or soul food restaurants after work. That was great, though I felt sorry for the hot dog man and the birthday boy. There are people like that in real life (people who act nasty no matter what you do because they're so much "smarter" and "hipper" than everybody else), so it's funny to see them satirized. The cake, chicken, and some other things looked awesome/funny hitting the ground too. X-D Raidra (talk) 14:40, October 4, 2017 (UTC) The BS Index There was a Tonight Show segment in which they did "I'm On A Boat" on classroom instruments. I had trouble finding a video for some reason, but I did find a reaction video with it. Exactly. There's more I could add, but I'd be getting into a rant. Doctors should be concerned about their patients being healthy, not whether or not certain numbers match up perfectly. Is this a person's medical report or a lottery ticket? Thanks. There was a sequel to Scary Godmother, so I wonder if he'll do a video about that one too. From what I saw they were pretty good (Not great, but not bad). Earlier today I saw something that you might be interested in- Top Ten Shocking Craigslist Stories. Earlier I was trying to find a blueprint or floor plan for a Korean bathhouse (for my comics), and one of the pictures that came up was a diagram of a handgun. Um, what? First that happened, and then I had trouble finding the classroom instruments video. It hasn't been a great night for searching stuff on the Internet. Maybe I should quit and try again tomorrow before I find something horrible. :-0 Raidra (talk) 00:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Third Time's a Bore When you review the same movie three different times, it makes it seem like you're obsessed with it or you're incompetent on some level (I'm certainly not saying he is, just that it might seem that way to some people). You know, Disney has had some disturbing cartoons. In fact, PhantomStrider recently did one list of the scariest Mickey Mouse cartoons and another with the darkest Disney moments. Maybe some of them would be worth a NC review. By the way, last year Strider did a list of the spookiest cartoons. One of them was by David Lynch. I bring that up because I found out fairly recently that David Lynch voiced Gus the bartender on The Cleveland Show. Weird, but then again, what is weird for David Lynch? I haven't watched it yet either, but I'm glad Mr. Nightmare is making videos again. They're kind of hit or miss, but they can be interesting. There was one about night terrors, and most of the video had an eye looking back and forth. He made a couple videos of creepy commercials, but I think one must have been removed because I can only find the second one. If someone made a copyright claim, then that's weird because why would you claim copyright on a commercial- something that you deliberately put out so it can get attention and promote your product? I stopped watching Slapped Ham because he had a video with "mysterious photos" which had actually been debunked already, but I'm glad he lets the viewers decide for themselves. Maybe I'll try some videos with more down-to-earth content (like weird pets or something). That CaptainDisillusion video was really cool, very thought out. You say that clip the captain discussed was on the Slapped Ham list of terrifying witches caught on camera? Hey, Slapped Ham, not all flying people are witches. Stop being prejudiced! ;-) Raidra (talk) 18:27, October 7, 2017 (UTC) If a customer chokes on a key (That ain't right!) Hey, it's Columbus Day and...eh. I've heard that a lot of fast food places have garish colors so people will want to leave sooner instead of hanging around all day, making room for new customers. I'm not sure why pink was so popular either, but I remember seeing it. There was a lot of colorful clothing that decade for some reason, I guess because there were a lot of people who wanted to stand out. Have you ever heard of an old comedian named George Burns? His wife and partner in comedy was Gracie Allen. She played a scatterbrain in their routines, but she was a hard worker and sometimes experienced anxiety. I read that she would often get headaches because of this, and so George decorated their homes in pastel shades of pink, brown, and green to provide a soothing, healing effect. I'll have to try that and see if it helps with my headaches. ~reads summary of book~ Wow, that's...that's just sad. It was nice of your teacher to take one for the team, though. Here it is- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G-vFvUbO-M. It's not as bad as it could be because he does say, "It's been called a hoax," from time to time, but it's almost teeth-grindingly frustrating to hear people talk about things that have been debunked time and time again, like the Three Men & A Baby rumor, and act like, "Oh, we don't know what the story is here!" Uh, yes, we do. We've known that the Three Men and A Baby thing was bunkum since shortly after the movie came out, so why are you taking this seriously? By the way, the rumor claims, "Oh, it's the ghost of someone who committed suicide in that apartment!" Here's the thing- there was no apartment. The scene was filmed in a studio on a set that had been made to look like an apartment. ~Plays "Zonk!" music from Let's Make A Deal~ Here's something else. When you use film, there's a risk of something called a double exposure. This happens when you accidentally put a used roll of film into the camera and take new pictures with it. When the film is developed, both the old and the new pictures can be seen, with some images appearing translucent and phantom-like. The video ignores this for the most part. Raidra (talk) 17:55, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Nurse! She's having a bad reaction to the Anastasia! Sorry I haven't been posting as much lately. Things are kind of hectic right now. I thought it was great how Tom Selleck pointed out how ridiculous it was, and how Scare Theater showed that Friends clip and tongue-in-cheek asked if that were the work of a ghost too. I also loved how Captain Disillusion called it a pointless, utterly ridiculous myth. You go, Captain! :-D By the way, did you know there was a sequel to that movie? It was called Three Men and a Little Lady. I don't remember much about it (I was a young girl myself when I saw it), but I seem to remember it being pretty good. I like that idea. People could celebrate by having big meals like in traditional Italian cooking. It would be better to celebrate the day by going to Fazoli's instead of sitting around wondering, "Why is this still a thing?" X-D There are so many jokes I could make about that. Here's one- I would rather watch that robot woman in the "I Feel Fantastic" video than any part of that movie series. Raidra (talk) 19:43, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Go, go, Dorae-Umbrella! Oh, that should be a fun one! Well, fun two since it's in two parts, but you know what I mean. I don't know why that story is still on the site, but I am glad to see more people ragging on it! Some sequels you just have an "Oh, isn't that interesting?" reaction because they're not good enough to be excited about and not bad enough to be ticked off about. A few years ago I heard that Charlie Sheen wanted to make a third movie in the Major League series. The thing is there already was a third movie. I don't know if Charlie Sheen were confused or the source who reported the story was. It's also possible he ignored it on purpose in the belief that it wasn't a real movie. From what I can tell it seems like one of those unrelated films that they just slapped a label on. The actress who played Curly Sue was actually on a season of The Voice recently. She had a very low period, but she recovered and was now pursuing a new career. I don't know how she did (other than that she passed the blind audition), but it's good to see people recover from low points in their lives. I've heard about it more and more recently, so I'll have to look into it some more. I'm surprised that it would be partially lost because from what I understand, it's very popular. Then again, things happen. Japanese Stuff Channel has featured a couple Doraemon toys recently (Turn the volume down if you watch because at least one of them gets loud). Here's something I really enjoyed- the toy food court. :-D I heard an interesting Pokemon theory recently. In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald (as well as Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire), the player is the child of Gym Leader Norman and has moved to the Hoenn region from somewhere else. The mother notes that the player will get a room all to himself or herself. That's been interpreted to mean that he or she has a sibling who isn't there. The theory is that the protagonist of the games is the younger sibling of Whitney from Gold, Silver, and Crystal. She's a Normal-type Gym Leader because she's taking after her father, and she didn't move to Hoenn with the rest of her family because she has responsibilities in Johto. It's one of the best and most logical Pokemon theories I've heard. Raidra (talk) 00:33, October 14, 2017 (UTC) The Spitepasta wiki If he really wants to give up-and-coming writers a chance, then good for him. However, that last part gives me the impression that it was created out of spite. I wonder how well the site will do because A) I'm a little confused as to what actually the site is for (Is it for "all things creepy", or is it for things that "need" to be preserved?) and B) a number of people have created sites that they claim will be better than the Creepypasta wiki, and they don't amount to much of anything. I definitely plan to watch both parts. This is going to be great! :-D These self-centered crybabies who whine that the Quality Standards are too high every time one of their shoddy, cliched stories gets deleted always seem to ignore the fact that there are some stories which have people asking, "Why is this still on the site?" Then again, those people ignore a lot of things. My point is no, the QS are not too high. I think that's a good idea, especially because some of the ones in the archives are lousy. Among the classics there are some like "Richard Pryor". I left a comment on that one noting, "Was this deleted from the site at one point? I ask because I read it and sometime later, when I tried to go back to comment on it, I couldn't find it (Don't ask why I didn't comment on it when I first read it because I honestly don't remember). In any case, I'm glad I'm not the only one with a low opinion of this. Whoever wrote it tried way too hard, especially at the end. If done differently this could have been a good psychological horror tale, a subtle yet effective tale channeling people's fear of aging, fear of disease, fear of losing oneself/one's mind, etc. Instead it's a confusing tale that tries too hard to be scary, or shocking, or whatever. Also, I don't like the part claiming that he had people beaten to death for taking pictures. Did this writer ever consider that Richard Pryor was an actual person whose surviving relatives would be offended by this?" Relive all the fun of trying to snag a prize and failing in your very own home! The guy in that video was great. The fact that he was British somehow made it even better. I sometimes get on kicks where I watch a lot of Gordon Ramsay videos. "Was there anything that wasn't microwaved?" "The salad." "'The salad'? Well, of course you don't microwave a salad, you *%$#*^!" Raidra (talk) 00:22, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Definitionpasta I agree. I think I've mentioned this before, but I thought that if someone wrote a pasta on a blacklisted subject, they had to appeal to the admins to get the story approved for the site. I think leaving this story on the site will only lead to trouble down the road because people will post lost-episode pastas and such which will be deleted, and then they'll complain, "Well, that story was allowed!" "This was also a time where the word 'Creepypasta' had a different meaning..." Wait, it used to have a different meaning? What was the change? Speaking of different kinds of pastas, someone went to my story "The Melon Head Illustration", which is based on an urban legend/folktale, and asked, "A kiddie pasta? How old are you?" I replied, "What's a kiddie pasta? If it's a pasta for or about children, then I don't think either one applies because although the melon heads started out as children, they were experimented on and became deformed, cannabilistic sic mutants. It's not about children; it's about inhuman experiments creating monsters. I don't think a story mentioning the results of cruel scientific experiments inbreeding and eating people is a good children's story, though I know there have been tales almost as bad (Some of Grimm's fairy tales come to mind). For the record, I'm thirty-one now and was thirty when I wrote this." now thirty-four The person never replied. It's irritating when someone leaves feedback like that and then can't bother to respond when you leave them a reply (either to ask what they're talking about or to clear up a misconception they had). A couple people have done narrations of "The Melon Head Illustration", so I'll have to check and see if they put it in the children's category. I agree. The sooner you let people know what the standards for your site are, the better. You can't just say, "Oh, you're free to do whatever you want!" because then the site will become an unfunny version of Trollpasta. Raidra (talk) 00:27, October 17, 2017 (UTC) By the way, what are your thoughts on the Pokemon Spritzee and Aromatisse? Raidra (talk) 01:14, October 17, 2017 (UTC) The Christmas Spirit of '76 I honestly don't know. Someone mentioned a website for children months ago, but I don't remember if this were something that actually existed, something someone was planning to start, or just a joke. As for the original poster, I still don't know what he meant because he never responded to my question about what he was talking about. It's not the most bizarre reaction to one of my stories, though. That is weird. I did a little research, and the best I can come up with is the school decided to create some weird alternative version of A Christmas Carol, only with Benedict Arnold as Scrooge. Someone pointed out that in the forties and fifties there were a lot of people who wanted to seem really American, so the author may have been trying to satirize people who acted hyper-patriotic to put on a show for others. I'm not posting a link to that article, though, because it's pretentious. So creepypastas used to be more like urban legends (like the classic "The Smiling Man" and the not-as good "Lavender Town Syndrome"), and now they're mainly original stories (like Banning's Tobit series). I understand now. That also explains why I've heard things described as creepypastas, but couldn't find them on the site. I feel the same way too. I do like Spritzee better than Aromatisse, though, because Aromatisse is a mess. I ask because the other day they came to mind and I suddenly realized, "Are they based on plague doctors?" Symbols of sickness and terror- now re-imagined as a living perfume bottle and a frumpy flamingo-showgirl-thing. I've had a lot of thoughts about Pokemon lately. I need to start writing them down. Raidra (talk) 17:09, October 18, 2017 (UTC) The Can-Can Doctor I apologize for not responding earlier. I haven't had much energy lately. If it's framed as a story about something unexpectedly dangerous making its way into something used by children, that's fine (as well as symbolic). However, when it's framed as a conspiracy theory (as many of the spin-offs and comments I've come across are), it enters eye-rolling territory. It's sad that people have to ruin what would otherwise be good stories. Here's something I've wondered. One of the supposed side-effects is headaches, and there have been people claiming they got a headache after listening to it. However, they went in knowing that it might give them headaches, so that might have been psychosomatic. I'd like to know how many people who didn't know the rumors beforehand got headaches, and how many skeptics got headaches. Even if the video is older, the urban legend is still untrue, so it doesn't matter. It's interesting how people have made ROM hacks based on some of these. I heard someone even made a ROM hack of "Hypno's Lullaby". That makes sense. It's interesting to learn some of the inspiration for Pokemon, like Wartortle having a feathery tail because it's based on a creature from Japanese folklore, or Glalie looking like a jelly-filled doughnut- I mean, a rice ball. It's weird that a lot of hyper-patriotic people are always complaining about the government and other citizens. It's like, "So let me get this straight- you love our country, but not its government, democracy, or people?" :-/ I'll have to watch that, but in the meanwhile, you had to have known that I'd share this- http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/pearl-harbor-2001. I've read that the Japanese didn't expect America to retaliate for Pearl Harbor because they believed America lacked bushido (the warrior spirit exemplified by the samurai). They honestly thought that the U.S. forces would make a couple weak token counterattacks before giving up and allowing Imperial Japan to do whatever it wanted. That is obviously not what happened. The legend goes that after seeing American fighter pilots fighting so hard, a high-ranking official exclaimed, "My god! The Americans do have bushido!" It's sad that so many people on both sides had to suffer for that decision. Back to the movie, another bad thing that happened was they overplayed that Faith Hill song from the movie on the radio. They'd say, "Faith Hill is coming up next," and I'd expect something good, and no, it was just the Pearl Harbor song again. I found this earlier today, and it may be the most fandom thing I've ever seen- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd8wXvwYx0I. X-D Raidra (talk) 02:25, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Police Station Photo Studio Exactly! That's exactly right. What makes it worse is they complain all the time, and yet anytime someone brings up legitimate issues (like racism), they shout them down for being "unpatriotic" or whatever. ~rolls eyes~ That's good. I'm glad there were a couple things they didn't screw up. After I left here the other night I went to the Internet Movie Database to look at the Goofs section for Pearl Harbor, and Oh. My. Gosh. I have never seen a blunders list so long. I became more disgusted the more I looked through it because I realized that all these things were signs that the filmmakers just didn't care. I can understand taking small liberties here and there for dramatic effect, but this shows a genuine lack of concern for accuracy, and for what? A love story that a good filmmaker could have told over a dozen better ways? The chance to have a movie with explosions and gunplay? What makes the scene you described all the more baffling is that the film was also released in Japan. I'm sure you've had the misfortune to come across historical revisionists who want to downplay or even deny World War II atrocities (from both sides). Having something blatantly untrue in a supposed historical film makes it worse because it could make people say, "Oh, well, the American filmmakers lied about that, so the Americans probably lied about other things too." The claim that the Doolittle Raid made the Japanese realize they needed to give up was also blatantly untrue. It was bad on their morale, but it's still not true. Shoot, the timeline should make people realize it's untrue. I won't get into that further because I'm sure you know about that already. To top it off, one of the goofs listed was that they butchered FDR's speech to the country, adding some things and eliminating others. I think they said there were only one or two lines that weren't changed. Suddenly all the criticisms against Michael Bay don't seem nearly harsh enough. I did hear a cool story a while back, though. Japan was ready to surrender, but there was a group which either hadn't heard or didn't care, so they attempted an ill-fated attack. Some people under General MacArthur (I think) said, "Oh, they must not be surrendering after all. What should we do? Should we renew our assault?" MacArthur was smart enough to know that if this were a fluke, and they started the fighting again over it, the fighting would last indefinitely and cost countless lives, so he told them, "No, it may just be a fluke. Let's keep the ceasefire for now and see what happens." Sure enough, Japan surrendered and MacArthur prevented needless fighting. We need more wise people like that. Is it funny or sad when these plagiarists can't even write their bragging, full of baloney interviews and summaries properly? Did he miss that day in first grade when they taught that you need to capitalize the beginning of sentences? "Yeah, just take the picture in the shower. I'll sure that'll look good." I found this clip recently. I'm pretty sure that even this is more respectful and true to life than Bay's Pearl Harbor movie (not to mention anything this new plagiarist is claiming. Raidra (talk) 23:19, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Wroth with Eli What's sad is there are people who don't think they're racist because they don't think racism exists. They talk about how racism doesn't exist in America (or, as a variant, talk about how they're not racist) and then, just to show how unjustified claims of racism are, talk about how other races are ruining everything. ~shakes head~ Oh, stonefish are bad, from what I hear. :-0 I wonder how many people each year die from venomous fish as opposed to sharks. There's all kinds of fascinating and sometimes terrifying sea life/aquatic life. There's a user on here named Bringer of the Light who knows a lot about creepy fish, so they'd be a good resource for aspiring venomous fish creepypasta writers. The way I worded that makes it sound like the venomous fish are trying to write creepypastas, but you know what I mean. ~rubs head at Eli Roth's excuse~ So, wait, your excuse for being ignorant is that other people are ignorant? Gee, I can't imagine why! I wonder how many people thought that Slovakia was just a country that Roth made up (like Latveria in Marvel Comics and Qurac in DC Comics). There are real places, like Transylvania and Timbuktu, that a lot of people mistakenly think are fictional. "They may be donkeys, but they're donkeys with morals!" X-D I also loved how he burst out laughing when he said he was getting back to the "plot". I've had some bad experiences the last couple days that reminded me why I hate most YouTube comments sections so much. However, I did find this this hilarious video by BlackCriticGuy. I noted, "Sadly this will still be more historically accurate than that terrible Pearl Harbor movie." I think that's right. I forget how it works exactly, but there's something that says you have the rights to your unpublished work, so someone can't steal a manuscript and collect royalties on it. Also, there's the matter of him falsely claiming authorship. I don't think he has any legal rights at all. "You can check it out on my site!" "All right, what's the address?" "Oh, you actually aren't able to look at the site. It doesn't work." "..." I don't think I want to look at his Twitter or anything like that. He seems like the kind of guy you'd leave a restaurant to get away from. I'd rather read something the venomous fish wrote than anything this guy puts out. I think Beatrix Potter, the creator of Peter Rabbit, self-published too. It is sad that the genuinely great content is overshadowed by the creeps and the paranoiacs. Here's one of my Pokemon thoughts. I was surprised to learn that Tornadus is the only pure Flying-type Pokemon. Why are most of the regional birds (the Pidgey line, the Spearow line, the Hoothoot line, etc.) Normal-Flying? There's the benefit of making them immune to Ghost-type attacks, but that's pretty much it. If they're part Normal because they're based on ordinary animals, then why not make Seel, Squirtle, and Magikarp Normal-Water, or Vulpix and Ninetales Normal-Fire? I don't mind a Normal-some other thing typing. I just don't understand why there's only one pure Flying-type. Any thoughts? Raidra (talk) 15:59, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Boy Meets Wonder Years March of the Fish Who Are Better Writers than E.L. James (or Whatever That Disgusting Freak's Name Is) Calling a movie better and more logical than The Emoji Movie is the very definition of cursing with faint praise. ;-) Oh, my gosh, I remember writing on the same kind of paper when I was in elementary school! I'm having paper nostalgia. "If you don’t care about the characters (i.e you find them to be bland, boring, and/or unlikable), why would you want to read about what happens to them?" So in other words you have the opposite viewpoint of Eli "I can make torture porn! Wheeee!" Roth. That's good. Your page is leagues above Emmering's because not only was it written properly and non-pretentiously, but you're also not a faker. I must say that so far it's very well written. If I didn't know better, I'd think it really was a page from the Lost Media Wiki. That's interesting, though it looks like the changes they made were really weird. Then again, the changes 4Kids made to the anime they dubbed were ludicrous. Anime America had a segment in which they showed the clip of Brock holding the rice balls while declaring, "These doughnuts are great! Jelly-filled are my favorite! Nothing beats a jelly-filled doughnut!" and one of the members (I think it was Shannon) replied, "That's not a doughnut. You know that's not a doughnut!" Have I ever told you about how 4Kids once altered a scene of people eating soup? "In late 2012, the contents of a California storage locker rented by Raymond Lacovacci of Toon Makers were sold after he was arrested on physical battery charges." Wow, that got dark... As for the live-action, TheMysteriousMrEnter just released a video about annoying cartoon cliches, and one of them was Disney doing that. I agree with both of you that it's a bad idea. You make a great point, and Enter also noted that there was already a darker version of Alice in Wonderland (American McGee's Alice), so Disney wasn't even being original. That's understandable. I think one way to remember is The Wonder Years uses a lot of pop songs. In fact, the series wasn't able to be released on home video for a long time because of some issue with the song rights. I think they finally worked it out and it's available on DVD now. I don't understand why you wouldn't want your song to be on a show released on video because that just gets promotion for your songs and albums. Raidra (talk) 18:46, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Naked Came the Gurgie Mr. Enter said the same thing, also wondering why it was that most of the Disney remakes are for films that came out within the last twenty-five or so years. Personally I don't understand making "dark, edgy" remakes of Alice, Snow White, etc. when you could remake The Black Cauldron. :-/ Phantom Strider had Gurgie on his list of the top six worst Disney characters, noting that Gurgie did such a bad job of being a sidekick that he actually became an antagonist. He also notes that the only reason he tagged along is he wanted a piece of fruit. I thought, "Well, then, they should have just given him the apple and left." I guess Gurgie was simply added because Disney had its trend of giving the hero a funny animal sidekick, but he was so annoying that it failed completely. Remember I recently talked about not liking the Beauty & the Beast remake? Strider also made a list of movies a lot of people liked, but he didn't, and that one was on there. I left a comment noting, "No offense to its fans, but I'm always glad to see someone admit they don't like the Beauty and the Beast remake. I think there are a lot of people who claim they think it's great when they really don't because it seems 'hip' to gush about how great it is. If you genuinely like it, that's fine. I just don't like people falsely claiming they like something just to seem cool. However you feel about a film, be honest about how you feel. Also, I knew there were going to be issues when I saw a toy and saw they had put Mrs. Potts's face on the side. The sad thing about The Matrix is there are people who think it's real. There's even something called 'The Matrix defense' for people who committed crimes, then claimed they thought they were in the Matrix and that's why they were compelled to commit their crimes.﻿" My comment got a heart from Strider as well as 34 likes, so people like something I said. It's aggravating when people gush about a movie just because other people are, and I give kudos to people who admit they didn't like a popular movie. Some movies people talk about, and then you forget they existed in a few years because it was all hype. You know what's even worse? Getting attacked for not liking a movie. Say you don't care about Moonlight, and you get accused of being racist, homophobic, etc. Say you don't care about the Ghostbusters remake (which was widely panned by critics and viewers alike), and you get accused of being sexist. I guess we're discriminatory against people who wear hats because we're not fans of the new Alice movies? It's bad enough when someone's a phony who gushes about a film they don't really care about, but trashing someone's character to boot is atrocious. That's a very smart idea, and it makes me wonder why 4Kids never tried that. I mean, they changed a gun into a slingshot in One Piece, so why not turn a gun into a tranquilizer gun? Have you heard of the infamous Yu-Gi-Oh edit in which they changed people aiming handguns to people pointing their fingers? It's just baffling that 4Kids made edits like that, but couldn't be bothered to change that Pokemon episode so it could be broadcast. It's interesting that Germany would have such a good One Piece opening because their version of the Naruto opening is widely considered to be one of the worst anime openings. I think that was used as the theme song, and you're right; it's a great fit for the show. It's like the peanut butter and jelly of TV shows and theme songs. Definitely. Naked Came the Stranger doesn't make itself out to be something it's not (It knows it's a smutty novel satirizing smutty novels), and the writers weren't sick, pretentious fangirls. Yesterday I came across an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (called "Twenty-Five Steps", or something like that) which apparently combined Fifty Shades of Grey with the Bill O'Reilly sex scandal. Weird. Raidra (talk) 13:09, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Howdy Hi! I was thinking about you the other day, but I ended up getting pulled away from my computer before I could message you~ I can't believe it has been a month or so since we've talked! I've been really busy with lots of stuff, mainly work. It seems like I always have a ton of stuff to do on my days off, bleh. I did manage to finish my contest entry for Humboldt's 2017 Werewolf Contest tho! I placed 6th out of 14th, I believe: That Moon of Mine (I didn't focus too much on making it creepy. But, I'm super happy with how it turned out and Humboldt's review left me overwhelmingly satisfied :D) I also got to go see Jigsaw (Saw 8) with my friend the other day. It looks like the film is going to under-perform at the box office, which is super unfortunate because it is my 2nd favorite Saw film. There were five other people at the screening my friend and I went to, and that was on the day the film came to theaters. Oh, a couple brought in their five year-old. He was well-behaved, but that was really stupid of them to take him to see such a film. I did almost die laughing when I heard him say, "Ew. That's gross." in response to the first death of the film (someone got partially decapitated by a saw) tho. How are you? Did they ever figure out what was wrong with that stupid program that wouldn't let anyone submit their work? You up to anything fun? Pursuing any new projects? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:52, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :They wanted it to be the start of a new series/a bit of a reboot. Like, they wanted an out in regards to having to do flashbacks to previous films in the franchise and wanted to cut ties to having to address that story (Amanda, Hoffman, Jill, and Dr. Gordon). I agree that they should have called it 'Saw 8' though. Most people in general probably don't even know that it is a 'Saw' movie. : *High fives* I've been trying to do something with Vampires, a different take on their lore, but it hasn't been working out. There's always next time :D Sometimes I name my chapters and sometimes I don't. Coming up with names is really hard for me, especially in terms of characters. :Yeah, Mel Brooks is one of the absolute best when it comes to films. You ever watch 'Everybody Loves Raymond'? Frankenstein's Monster in 'Young Frankenstein' is played by Peter Boyle, the actor that plays Frank in 'Everybody Loves Raymond'. He's one of my favorites, such a shame he never got the Hollywood Star he deserved. Also, Gene Wilder is another casting choice you can't ever go wrong with. :Believe it or not, I still haven't seen 'The Babadook'. I did just finish watching a film called 'The Founder' a couple of hours ago. It stars Michael Keaton and is about McDonald's and how it turned into a franchise. It's really good and I highly recommend that you - and everyone ever- watch it XD I went in not knowing about McDonald's history, so it was quite a ride for me. :Have you seen the trailer for Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon? GameFreak is going all out on the final handheld Pokemon game. 400 catchable Pokemon, all the legendaries, and all the villain bosses (who came from different dimensions where they succeeded in their goals) that are teamed up under the banner of Team Rainbow Rocket - led by Giovanni who has Mewtwo - quite the adventure it seems like. It went from me being disinterested to planning on buying shortly after release, ha ha. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:06, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Fifty Shades of Plot Holes I don't watch much either, at least with modern crime dramas. I'll watch things like the original Hawaii 5-O and classic Law & Order, but I'm not a fan of the recent shows. One thing that irritates me about modern crime dramas is how they like to show the police doing things that are clearly immoral and against people's rights, but they expect us to root for them. First off, that's insulting to actual police. Second, it's baffling because a) there have been real-life controversies about police misconduct, so depicting all police as brutal and corrupt only makes things worse, and b) there are numerous times in which they have a suspect who turns out to be innocent (That's some great detective work there!), and so you're watching the police rough up innocent people and expected to cheer for them. Bizarre. Another problem with Law & Order:SUV in recent years is they've done a really bad job of ripping stories from the headlines. The most notable was when they did a mash-up of Trayvon Martin's murder and the Paula Deen racism controversy. Yeah. Some time ago they did a shoddy yet fair episode based on the Slenderman case, and Empy noted, "Have to say, it was better than the episode where Paula Deen shot Taryvon sic Martin. It hurts my heart to type that... (Do they just rip stories right out of the headlines now?" If you want to watch a good cop show, there's one called Barney Miller. It was a comedy, but it sometimes dealt with serious issues too, and it showed the range of what police officers experience (everything from fears a colleague might have been killed to really weird suspects). I've read that it's one of the most popular police shows among police officers because of the humor, humanity, and realism. The episode was almost over by the time I found it, so I missed that. I'm glad they did a good job overall and brought up some good points. That is baffling as to why they didn't show the footage. You had video evidence, but you base your argument on trying to get the guy to strangle you in court? Did the writers just forget that plot point, or did they make a conscious choice to do something "dramatic" instead of something that made sense? They could have shown the footage and then have the host make a rambling, ranting speech showing the mindset of people who are warped enough to think it's okay for them to harm others. That headline would of course be better than anything that writer ever wrote. Watching a one-hour video explaining why a three-hour movie is terrible is always much less draining than watching the actual terrible three-hour movie. I just realized something- is it safe to say the Titanic movie is why we have that horrible Pearl Harbor movie? I heard that whole part of the country got storms. I hope things have settled down. "...they're supposed to be sending a new utility pole from Mass..." You can tell a Catholic utility pole from a Protestant utility pole by how they say The Lord's Prayer. Oh, from Massachusetts! Of course! I joke, but I hadn't thought about needing to get poles from another state. I wonder where Ohio's utility poles come from. Raidra (talk) 16:33, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Your title had better wordplay than mine I remember when I was little I'd sometimes hear distinctive sounds and music. One night I finally got so curious that I got up and came through to see what show was making those sounds, and that was my first exposure to Law & Order. To let you know how classic the Hawaii 5-O theme is, there was an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000 which showed a tidal wave, and one of the robots started humming the theme. X-D You have a point. I guess they thought, "Hey, both of these things are race-related so they'll go well together!" but it's not always that simple. Another one I find irritating is when they rip off something just to rip off something. You could be watching an episode and then bam, you're watching a tone-deaf rip-off of a news story or controversy you were already sick of hearing about to begin with. I think so too. They could have also had the host bring up an instance in which SUV thought they had the right suspect and they didn't. A news show host would know about something like that, so it would make sense that he'd use that to try and help his case. I think we all have words like that. One of mine is the state that Hartford is the capital of (Seriously, why is the second c silent?). I remember when I was in third grade my mind was blown when I found out that in addition to "Australia", there was also a country called "Austria". I have trouble pronouncing a lot of things too. For instance, I know the basketball player's name is Kobe Bryant, but I've often mispronounced it as Colby Bryant. Colby is a real name, but it's also a kind of cheese. One day I got so frustrated that I said, "From now on, I'll just call him 'The Cheese Man'!" Raidra (talk) 23:28, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Law & Order: Willfully Employing Better Acronyms Department Dang, I said "SUV", didn't I? I've noticed they use the full title a lot ("Detective Benson, Special Victims Unit"), probably because the actors would keep messing up like I did. Yay! I've fallen behind on that again, so I have some catching up to do. I agree. Shortly into reading it I gave up because I thought, "Well, this is stupid!" It's one thing in a live-action movie (The casting choices in The Last Airbender and Gods of Egypt were just baffling), but to say someone shouldn't be allowed to voice a character because they're a certain race? ~shakes head~ I found out that the guy who voices Cleveland on Family Guy (and The Cleveland Show) is white, so are they going to speak out against that too? Anime America talked about whitewashing on their list of the Top Ten Controversies in Anime, and they brought up some interesting points. For one thing, they asked why people didn't have an issue with Japanese actors playing white characters in the live-action adaptation of Full Metal Alchemist. I think whitewashing is an issue, but it's not as big an issue as some people make it out to be. There are actually people who claim Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers was racist because the original Black Ranger was played by an African-American actor and the original Yellow Ranger was played by a Vietnamese-American actress. It doesn't occur to these critics that they were cast because they were the best fits for the part. If they had said, "Oh, he's the right guy for the part, but we shouldn't hire him because he's black and people would make jokes about him being the Black Ranger," that would have more a lot more racist, right? On a lighter note, David Letterman joked about America Ferrera being cast as Ugly Betty, noting, "If you were a homely actress and heard about a show called Ugly Betty, you'd think, 'Oh, I have a chance!' Then they just take an attractive actress and make her look plain. Wouldn't you be disappointed?" Austria and Australia- confusing people since the first year that both those countries had the names they do now. Also, there's a country called Georgia. Raidra (talk) 17:17, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Georgia...Georgia...the whole day through... Tonight's musical reference is to "Georgia on My Mind" by Ray Charles. ~laughs~ Hollywood greed- uglier than Betty could ever be! Speaking of remakes, Phantom Strider did a list of the worst Netflix cartoons, and number one was the new Magic School Bus cartoon. I learned from that video that the Miss Frizzle in that one isn't supposed to be the same one; it's a relative of the original one. This answers one question while leaving so many more still still unanswered. Yeah, that's odd. I remember Gaston telling his lackey, "That makes her Belle the best! And don't I deserve the best?" Way to be sensitive of your fan club's feelings there, Gaston. I also remember that scene in which he was going to propose to Belle and had the wedding party waiting outside (somehow thinking that Belle would say, "Yeah, I'll marry you! Let's do this!" There he was joking and laughing and the three girls were sobbing openly. Nobody is an insensitive a-hole like Gaston! Speaking of looks, I don't think Gaston was that great-looking. Maybe that was the point, I dunno. It could be to check for certain things and try to make a diagnosis (I can't rule out the possibility that there are nurses with vomit fetishes, though). I've found out there's something called black vomit, which is dark-colored vomit or a condition which could cause it (usually referring to yellow fever). I've noted it would be bad to have this, but it’d be even worse to have it and end up visiting a jerk doctor. *Doctor Jerk- What seems to be the problem? *Patient- I think I have black vomit. *Doctor Jerk- And why do you think that? *Patient- My vomit is black. *Doctor Jerk- Hey, hey, who’s the doctor here, hmm? Raidra (talk) 03:15, November 7, 2017 (UTC) You take the good, you take the bad Your title made me think of an article debunking police myths people believe thanks to movies and television. One of them was that the insanity defense gets people get away with murder. One of the things they pointed out in debunking that was the insanity defense was attempted in only about one percent of cases, meaning that "more people have tried to pin their crimes on aliens or their evil twin than their own basket-case, shoelace-eating lunacy." It then showed a picture of Gary Busey with the caption, "No, no, it was my brother- Larry Busey!" Apparently so. In that case they advertised it poorly because a lot of people (including me) were under the impression that it was a reboot. Shoot, if I hadn't watched that Strider video, I'd still be thinking that. Another thing that video said was the original Miss Frizzle made appearances at the ends of episodes to expand on some concept (like the books and the original TV series did). What's the point of the new Miss Frizz, then? I agree that they should have given her a different design. They could have made her look a lot different from the OG Frizz so people wouldn't get confused. I was going to mention, you know, the red stuff, but then I decided it was a bad idea. At first I somehow misread that as Malcolm in the Middle became The Facts of Life after season two, so I was confused for a second. I like The Facts of Life too. For one thing, it has one of the best theme songs of any show. Second, it's realistic. There was an episode in which a character's father died, and in the next episode she was still depressed about it. I was impressed that they treated the death of a loved one realistically and didn't just have everything back to normal in the next episode. Jo and Blair had their conflicts, but you could tell that at the end of the day they really cared about each other as friends. TV writers today need to rewatch that series (as well as some others like Who's the Boss) and take notes on characterization. I read an article reporting there was a version of Comedy Central in some country which added Malcolm in the Middle to their line-up, and they promoted it with a promo spoiling the ending of Breaking Bad. The article added there are people who theorize that the shows are connected, that Malcolm is either a prequel or a sequel to Bad. I doubt either one is the case, though if Bad were a sequel to Malcolm, then that would be depressing. Ah, the fake memoir! It's a subject that's sometimes sad and/or infuriating, but which I find oddly fascinating. Looking at the article, I think it's funny that an author of bad fan fiction tried to get a fake memoir published. That's what's known as the publishing house asking for it. Raidra (talk) 16:04, November 8, 2017 (UTC)